Addict
by Mcky
Summary: AU; Goku has trouble at home and in school, Sanzo is a disgruntled tutor; Sanzo x Goku, Gojyo x Hakkai


I've been sitting on this finished story for about a month, delaying the final proof read. Finals are next week and I don't feel like studying, so I finally went through it one last time. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Warnings: AU, slight OOC (although I did my best), Sanzo x Goku, Hakkai x Gojyo, adult language

"We've been through so much over the years. High school, girlfriend troubles, college, issues with emotionally constipated Sanzo. I've been feeling very close to you lately. Like I'm able to connect with you better than anyone else I've ever met."Gojyo was unable to make eye contact and was fidgeting with the ashtray in his hands.  
"I know exactly what you mean. Ever since...Kanan died...I've been feeling closer and closer to you. I care deeply for you. More than just a friend." Hakkai removed the ashtray from Gojyo's hands and placed his body within inches of Gojyo's. Hakkai stared up into Gojyo's face. Gojyo didn't have any choice but to make eye contact. When Gojyo saw the look in Hakkai's face, he couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Hakkai's lips. _Well, if this ruins our friendship, at least it'll be worth it. Wait! He's kissing me back!!!_

Sanzo stared at Hakkai across the table. Hakkai returned his gaze with a pleasant smile on his face. _Is it possible he's joking? No, that doesn't seem his style._ Sanzo shifted his gaze to Gojyo, sitting next to Hakkai. _I don't like that grin on his face. What the fuck is going on?_ "I don't get it. I thought you were both straight."  
"Well, we are... were." Hakkai replied, almost confused himself. _How are we going to make Sanzo understand? I hope this doesn't destroy our friendship.  
_"What Hakkai means is that under normal circumstances we would both go for women, but for some reason we seem to be able to make an exception for each other. For whatever reason, the person we seem to have fallen for is of the same sex."  
"Wow, I'm impressed Gojyo. That was surprisingly insightful and masterfully articulated."  
"Hey, even I have my moments baby."  
"Right. Whatever, it's not like it makes that much difference. Just don't hit on me. Anyway, I have to get to work," Sanzo stated in a disinterested manner as he got up from the table. He grabbed his bag from the couch and headed for the door.  
"Is this that new tutoring program that goes with your economics major? The one to help disadvantaged kids with math?"  
"Yeah, we go to the worst high school in the city and give free one-on-one tutoring lessons. I wouldn't do it if it weren't required for my major. Later," Sanzo called as the door closed behind him.  
"Man, I'd hate to be the kid that gets paired up with him."  
"But at least he took our news well."

_I wonder how long they've felt like that. We've known each other since freshman year of high school and I had no clue. Gojyo's always going after any girl with a pulse. And Hakkai was involved with Kanan for years, until that mugging and she was kill. He hasn't even dated since then. That was three years ago. How can they be sure? I mean, can you just switch like that? Whatever. It's not like anything has really changed._

"Are you here for the free tutoring?" A cheerful woman asked of the disheveled, dirty teenage boy before her.  
Shifting his feet, Goku apprehensively glanced around the room. "Yeah."  
"Well okay then. Why don't you fill out this form and I'll go see whose still available."  
"Sure," Goku mumbled as the woman whisked off into the chaos. The room was filled with roughly thirty small tables. Goku assumed that the two people at each table were a tutor and his or her student. Goku looked down at the form. It was just a questionnaire: name, age, grade, address, phone number, what he expected to get out of the program.

Five minutes later, Goku was done with the questions and the perky woman returned dragging a scowling man behind her. "This is Sanzo. He'll be your tutor for the year. If there are any problems please let me know." The woman collected Goku's form and dashed off to attend to a group of arguing students on the other side of the room.  
"So...um...my name's Goku...um..."  
"Why don't we just go sit down and get to work."

"So what's the kids name?"  
"Goku. He looks like a wet cat. He's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. And listening to him try to hold a conversation, it's just painful."  
"Well, Sanzo, you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to. I think the kid would have better luck with a deaf-mute."  
"Fuck off Gojyo."  
"Now, now Sanzo." Hakkai served dinner to the three men. Sanzo watched Hakkai and Gojyo interact. _Well, I guess I should have seen it coming. Hakkai is so mothering, and just a bit feminine. And Gojyo, well, I guess Hakkai just likes to have a project to work on. I guess there is more to Gojyo than it appears. As much as he complains he really does like having someone fuss over him.  
_"Anyway, the kid is a senior and he's only at a pre-algebra level. The kid is fucking stupid. There is no way he's going to graduate."  
"Sanzo, remember this is the worst school in the city. Kids fall through the cracks all the time. There's 40 of them per class. He could actually be smart, but no one has taken the time to help him develop."  
"You're the one who wants to be a teacher Hakkai. I don't see why your education major doesn't require this tutoring but my econ major does."  
"Actually Sanzo, I've had a teaching internship for the past four years."

"Shhh, Sanzo. Quit being an ass," Gojyo hissed.  
"I don't see why you had to drag me into this," Sanzo growled back.  
"It's Hakkai's birthday and as much as I would like to be alone with him, you're one of our best friends and Hakkai always insists on celebrating with friends."  
"Whatever. Lets just grab him and get to dinner. Where are we going anyway?"  
"Well I would have liked to go to a bar, but Hakkai's been bugging me that I've been drinking too much, so I thought we could go to this new dance club that opened two weeks ago." Sanzo glared at Gojyo. "I think Hakkai would like dancing." "That's why you had me get dressed up?! I don't want to go to a fucking club with all those people! I thought we were going to a nice restaurant."

_Well, they seem to be enjoying themselves. I don't think its possible to get any closer while on the dance floor. It looks like Gojyo is practically humping Hakkai, but Hakkai doesn't seem to mind. He's usually so conservative. How can he tolerate that? Gojyo needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. He's getting way too friendly, feeling Hakkai up. Fuck, now they're kissing. And now Gojyo's sucking on Hakkai neck! Hakkai is hanging on him with his eyes shut. Damn, they need to get a fucking room. Wait! Hakkai is pushing Gojyo away. Good. No. He's dragging Gojyo out of the club. Fuck, they probably went to go get a room for the night and now I'm stuck in this shit hole and the guy at the next table has been watching me for the last ten minutes. FUCK!_

"That was a wonderful night, Gojyo. Can I make breakfast for you?"  
"Sure, hon. You had a good birthday?"  
"Wonderful. I wouldn't mind doing that several times a week."  
"Which part? The club or after?"  
"Both. Although I might get tired of the club, but could never get tired of the late night entertainment." Gojyo wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist as Hakkai cooked and ran kisses up his neck, causing Hakkai to giggle.

After six weeks of tutoring Sanzo was starting to get really pissed off. "Why the fuck are you in tutoring if you're not going to take it seriously. You've barely made any progress."  
Goku stated in a nearly inaudible voice: "Because I don't like going home. It's nicer here. And cleaner. Safer." He acted like such a meek child, not that Sanzo's yelling helped at all.  
"Whatever, just try harder or I'll talk to administration about having you removed from the program. I don't want to waste my time on someone who doesn't give a shit."

[Warning: Sanzo OOC]  
_That's the fifth time Hakkai has sighed heavily like that. He's not going to stop till I ask him what's wrong. I sure as hell hope this doesn't take very long. _"Alright Hakkai, what's bothering you?"  
"Oh, no. It's nothing. I can handle it on my own." _Goddamn it, I hate it when he does this._ "No, I insist. What's the problem?"  
"Well, if you must know, I've been having some problems with Gojyo." _I'm not surprised. That guy would drive a monk crazy!_ "What kind of problems?"  
"Well, I'm worried about all the gambling he does."  
"Gambling? Gojyo's the best poker player I've ever met, besides you. He never looses, unless you're playing. Why would that bother you?" _Really, Hakkai? Is it actually something else and you just don't want to say?  
_"True, but there's always the potential that he could loose. Then what would we do? He's always playing with his rent money?"  
"This doesn't seem like you Hakkai. Worrying about something so trivial. Even if he were to lose this month's rent, which he won't, he's got enough saved up from all the other times he's done this that we don't have to worry. What's really bothering you?"  
"Well, maybe you're right. It's not the money I'm worried about when he gambles. It's actually... all those women that hang on him when he's winning. I don't like them touching him. I mean what if... what if he realizes he's still straight? I don't know what I'd do." _Stupid. That's completely and utterly ridiculous.  
_"Stupid. That's completely and utterly ridiculous. I've never seen Gojyo so wrapped up in someone as much as he is with you. There's no way he would go for any of those bimbos. Have you talked to him about this?"  
"Well, no."  
"What?! You're always the one who says we shouldn't skirt around our problem, that we should face them head on. You also say communication is the key to every relationship. Why the hell haven't you talked to him?"  
"Actually, I was afraid what would happen if I were right and he's already sleeping with one of those girls."  
"Fucking moron. GOJYO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. HAKKAI NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU. I have to go to work now." Hakkai glared at Sanzo as he left the apartment.  
"What's all the yelling for Hakkai? I was sleeping." Gojyo mumbled as he staggered out of the hall.

Hakkai panted heavily as he lay in bed trying to regain his senses. "If this is what I get for worrying about our relationship, I think I'll do it more often."  
"Don't even think about it. I wouldn't want you to get any wrinkles on that pretty face of yours." Gojyo leaned closer and started kissing down Hakkai's chest.  
"Round two?"  
"Please."

[Warning: Sanzo back to normal]  
"Fucking jackass!" Hakkai raised his eyebrows as he glanced over at Sanzo walking in the door. "You've been calling him that a lot lately."  
"Yeah, well, the goddamn moron is a fucking pain in the ass. He's fucking resistant. He doesn't learn a goddamn thing. I'm wasting my time with the fucking ass." Sanzo stomped off down the hall toward his room.  
"Is it just me or does Sanzo seem... invested in this kid?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.  
"Very perceptive Gojyo. I think Sanzo's becoming attached to the kid and that's why he's so worked up about him not making any progress. Sanzo actually wants to help the kid succeed and its driving him nuts not getting anywhere."  
"Maybe you should have majored in psychology instead of education." Hakkai grinned at Gojyo. "That's what I plan on getting my masters in."  
"Really? Have you ever tried analyzing me?"  
"Oh, yes. You are the embodiment of pent up sexual frustration."  
"And of course you're the only one who can help me with that, right?"  
"Exactly. Shall we get started?" Hakkai strolled down the hall and entered Gojyo's room. Gojyo watched, shaking his head, and smiling. _He sure has a unique way of asking for sex_, Gojyo thought as he followed Hakkai.

Goku walked to school. He always left his apartment exceptionally early for class, but was never in any hurry to actually get to school. He just wanted to get away from his drug addict mother. With the drug dealers and whoever else came to the apartment, it really wasn't safe for him to hang around. The only reason he went back there each night was so he would have a dry place to sleep and a little food. It wasn't any safer or more dangerous than the shelters, but it was familiar. As Goku entered the school's large courtyard, he spotted a group of senior boys. Goku hated those kids. They had picked on him since early middle school, but of course, they sucked up to the teachers so they never got in trouble. Goku didn't make eye contact and walked out of his way to avoid confrontation on his way to the school's entrance.  
"Hey Goku! What's wrong? You not speakin' to us any more?" _Fuck. Damn. Shit. Hell._ "I just want to get to class Hazel." "Why? It's not like a stupid shit like you is ever going to graduate. You just gonna end up as some dirty bum on the streets beggin' for food." By this time Goku had been surrounded by the seven boys. _This doesn't look good._ "What's the matter shrimp? You look worried," a large neanderthal questioned as he shoved Goku. Goku collided with a boy on the other side of the circle, and was subsequently pushed in another direction. The boys continued pushing Goku around the circle and began yelling insults at him. Goku stumbled when he got pushed off center, spun, and crashed into the pavement. There was only a moment of hesitation before the first boy kicked him and then the others were all attacking at the same time. The blood was pounding in Goku's ears. He couldn't hear their yells anymore. His vision became hazy, and then...  
Next thing Goku knew a teacher was pulling him off the large neanderthal from earlier. The boy was limp underneath him with blood covering his face. Three other boys lay on the ground, motionless, covered in blood. One of them was Hazel. Another was cowering by the stairs to the front entrance. The other two were standing a ways off, staring at him with fear and apprehension on their faces.  
"What do you think you're doing Goku?"  
"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Where's Goku? I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sanzo. I completely forgot to tell you. Goku was caught fighting this morning. He's been suspended at least until after the court hearing," the chipper woman stated.  
"Court hearing? How bad was it?"  
"He injured five boys. Four of them are in the hospital and two of them are in a coma. Anyway, Nataku's tutor is ill. Why don't you work with him until we find out what will happen with Goku." _Oh, Goku. What have you gotten yourself into?_

"It's my professional opinion that the defendant suffers from split personality disorder brought on by sever mental and physical stress. His dominant personality, Son Goku, was not aware of his submissive, yet more violent, personality, Seiten Taisei. Goku cannot be held responsible for Seiten Taisei's actions. Seiten Taisei only made an appearance because Goku was in danger. He had been provoked. If he had more control over himself, this whole incident would have been considered self defense."  
"Doctor, would you consider Son Goku a threat to other people?"  
"With proper treatment, no. Goku can learn to control Seiten Taisei and with time the two personalities will merge."  
"What course of treatment would you recommend, if he were your patient?"  
"Intense therapy while trying to maintain some resemblance of a normal life. I'd send him back home, put him in school again, and have him come for two hours of therapy five days a week."

"Okay Goku. My name is Kanzeon Bosatsu and I'm going to be your therapist. The courts have ordered you to see me until your 21st birthday at which time they'll do a reevaluation to see if continued therapy is necessary. Our main objective will be to merge your two personalities and get control of the repressed rage, but I'd also like to work on your self-confidence and assertiveness. It's my opinion that they are all connected and if we address all the issues we will have a smoother time finding the solution. However, for the therapy to work you need to be as honest as possible. Do you think you can do that?"  
Goku glanced at the woman, then quickly returned to staring out the window. "Sure."  
"Good. Why don't we start with any question you have?" Goku stared at her. "No questions?" "No."  
"Well then why don't we start with the events of the day you got into the fight? From the moment you woke up to the moment the police took you away from campus."  
"Okay, ... and that was it. I don't remember any of what they told me."  
"Okay, I'm glad you were able to talk about it so openly Goku. It sounds like we'll also have to talk about your home situation, but we're on the right path. Being able to say what the problem is is the first step to solving it."  
"Great," Gouk said slightly sarcastically.  
"Is there anything else you would like to discuss before we end for today Goku? You go back to school tomorrow. Any concerns?"  
"Umm... well, actually... I was wondering... I know the court set this time but... is it possible to... move it back?"  
"If there were a valid reason I could talk to the judge. Do you have a reason?"  
"Yes, after school math tutoring. It's a program with the school."  
"I'll see what I can do. It will help to have a report from your math teacher and tutor. Take these forms and have them filled out."

"Back for tutoring? Well, that's nice. What happened anyway?"  
"I'd prefer not to talk about it."  
"Come on, the whole fucking school seems to know. At least I'm gong to the source instead of listening to all those rumors."  
"Can we just get to work?"  
"Come on Goku. What happened? I heard you went berserk."  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO BACK OFF!!!" Goku yelled before he realized what he was doing. He shrank into his chair as people in the room stared at him. He already had a reputation for being crazy and violent. Yelling wouldn't help any.  
"Well that's a first. You actually stood up for yourself. Good job." _Oh, fuck. Sanzo just complimented me._ "Thanks. CanyousigntheseformssoIcangetmytherapysessionmoved backsoIcankeepcomingtotutoring," Goku mumbled out.  
"What was that?"  
"Would you **please** sign these forms so I can get my therapy session moved back so I can keep coming to tutoring."  
"Oh. Sure."  
"Look, I have to talk to a therapist and I'll work everything out, so I'd really rather not talk about the whole thing with you too."  
"Fine, just don't do it again or you'll screw the tutoring program up for the both of us. I need this to complete my major."

"So how's the tutoring going now that you have that first kid back?" Sanzo glanced up at Gojyo over his newspaper and frowned. "Same as always."  
"Same? What do you mean? Did you find anything out about his spastic episode? A week ago the paper said he has multiple personalities."  
"Since when do you read the newspaper?"  
"Come on Sanzo. What'd he say?"  
"He said he would prefer not to talk about it with me since he already has a therapist."  
"So you actually asked him? I can't believe it. You showed interest in someone besides yourself. What's this world coming to?"  
"Go to hell."  
"And you actually accepted his answer of not wanting to talk to you about it? If it had been me, you would have beaten it out of me. Geez, you actually respected someone else's personal space. Sanzo, do you have a crush on this kid?"  
"What?!? That's ludicrous. He doesn't have to open up to me. I wouldn't want him gushing all his problems out to me; it's just that he finally stood up for himself."  
"YOU DO!!! Oh, this is priceless. You better be careful though; he's underage. You could get into all sorts of trouble with that."  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? You've sunk to a whole new level of stupidity, Gojyo."  
"What's all this racket about? I can hear you two from the floor below." Hakkai placed the groceries on the counter.  
"Sanzo's got a crush on that kid he's tutoring!" Gojyo bounced around the room dodging Sanzo who was trying to pound the crap out of him.  
"I DO NOT!"  
"You know what? Maybe Gojyo and I will leave you here alone so you can calm down. We'll go get takeout for dinner." Hakkai grabbed the back of Gojyo's collar and dragged him out of the apartment. Hakkai finally let go when they were out of the building.  
"I thought I told you not to say anything to him. You know how touchy he is about letting people in. You could have set him back months. That poor boy is going to get mixed signals."  
"Or maybe I've forced him to acknowledge something he was denying himself. Now he doesn't have to spend all that time figuring it out on his own and he can just make his move on the kid."  
"I sure hope things work out your way and not mine."

Therapy session. "So what do you want to talk about today Goku?"  
"Uumm, I've finally started making progress in math. I've actually impressed my tutor. He thought I was an idiot, but I've gotten through pre-algebra and algebra, and now I'm on geometry. He says if I keep up at this rate I'll be at advanced algebra and then trigonometry in no time."  
"I'm very impressed Goku. Its good that you're doing so well."  
"Yeah. And I proved him wrong. I showed him I'm not stupid."  
"Do you ever have problems with your tutor?"  
"Sanzo? No, we've never really had problems. He just doesn't seem to like me. He yells a lot. Although, now that I think about it, he doesn't seem to like anyone. He always seems angry."  
"Does that bother you?"  
"Actually, I don't think it does. I think it might make me feel more comfortable. It takes the pressure off of the whole relationship."  
"Relationship?"  
"Yeah. The interaction between the two of us. Why?"  
"Do you feel there would be tension if you got along?"  
"Just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean we don't get along."  
"Would there be tension if he did like you?"  
"Well, kind of. I wouldn't know how to act. No one's ever liked me before."  
"I'm sure that's not true Goku. Do you like Sanzo?"  
"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I guess I enjoy his company. It seems I'd rather be in tutoring than anywhere else. He's really smart and when he'll actually talk to me we have great conversations. He's a bit sarcastic though, but I think I like that too." Goku paused for a moment, thinking about Sanzo with a smile on his face. Slowly the smile faded into a frown.  
"What's wrong Goku?"  
"I have a crush on Sanzo!?!? How could that have happened? What do I do?"  
"Relax Goku. It's nothing to worry about. It's not unusual to form a crush on, well, the only constant person in your life. You spend a lot of time with him, two hours a day, three times a week. He's the only one who has ever asked you to be accountable for yourself. Actually, I think he's a good influence on you, not that you need any of his pessimism, but he's essentially been a pillar of strength."  
"But, it's not like he likes me back. This may make him hate me."  
"As a crush, I wouldn't worry about it. There's no need to tell him. It may be just a phase that you pass through. Only if you develop stronger feelings for him should you confront him about them. Until that time, just enjoy his company."

"Not bad Goku. Study some more tonight and you should do fine on that test."  
"Thanks Sanzo! See you tomorrow." Goku finished packing up after Sanzo left. _Wow, this has been going really well even after two months. I guess I can enjoy Sanzo's company without it being anything more. I do feel myself being drawn to him, but it's not just some crush. It's a deeper connection._ Goku glanced back as he was leaving to make sure he got all his stuff, but something caught his eye. "That's not mine." Goku picked up a phone from the seat of a chair and suddenly it hit him: _This is Sanzo's phone!_ Goku raced out of the school hoping to catch Sanzo, but it was far to late. _Well, I guess I could just give it back to him next time.  
_Goku walked home staring at Sanzo's phone in his hand the entire way. _I can't believe I have something of Sanzo's. I feel... funny. Something odd in my belly. Like I could curl up in a nice warm, dry place and be perfectly content for the rest of my life. Like as long as I have some connection to Sanzo, nothing can ever go wrong.  
_Goku got home especially late, taking time to work out some of his thoughts on Sanzo, but when he arrived Goku immediately knew that he shouldn't be there. Goku's mother's "boyfriend," aka drug dealer, was at the apartment and his mother was already wasted on this weeks special. Judging by her dilated eyes and flushed skin, Goku gave her another 15 to 20 minutes before she passed out. Goku tried to slip into his "room" (dirty shit hole) without being noticed.  
"Hey Goku. You're back late." _Damn. And it started out as such a nice day.  
_"Yeah."  
"You want to try some of this. Your mother really seems to like this batch. Tell you what, I'll make your first round free."  
"Why don't you go home? You're not going to get anything else out of my mother, she's already out. And I sure as hell don't want you here." Goku was feeling especially irked. _Jackass. Ruined a perfectly fine day. And I really expected "Mom" to last a little longer. I guess it's an especially strong batch.  
_"Bastard! Don't get cocky! You have no right to tell me what to do! I'm older and wiser, therefore I'm in charge" He grabbed the collar of Goku's shirt and dragged Goku into his room. "Let go, jackass! You're not my father and you're sure as hell not my mother so you have no right to tell me what to do!" Goku yelled back.  
"Bratty kid. I should have taken care of you a long time ago." The dealer shoved Goku into the closet, and as he did, he stabbed a syringe into Goku's shoulder. He locked the door before Goku could react, and just to be safe, jammed a chair under the doorknob.  
Goku immediately felt out of sorts. Like he was outside of his body looking down on himself. _This is not good. This is so not good. This is really bad. I have to get out of here. How do I get out of here? I'm having trouble breathing. I can't breathe! What do I do? I don't know what to do. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_ By this point Goku was pounding on the door and yelling in pure panic. And that's when he snapped. Son Goku was no longer in control. Seiten Taisei was pissed and wanted out. He banged and screamed, wood splinters flew, pain spread throughout his hands, and blood flowed where the wood gashed through his skin. But he was loosing consciousness too fast and Seiten Taisei faded. Goku curled up on the closet floor as the world spun and became fuzzy. As the world came in and out, Goku suddenly remembered that he had had Sanzo's phone when he was thrown into the closet. With blurry vision, Goku frantically felt around the floor for Sanzo's cell. _But who can I call? Not Sanzo, this is his phone. Redial! Maybe I'll get one of Sanzo's friends.  
_"Hakkai speaking."

"Hello?... hello? Is anyone there?"  
"Uuumm, this is Goku... I have Sanzo's phone..."  
"Oh, Sanzo's in the shower right now. Can you call back later?"  
"I... I need help... please... I'm locked... in a closet... and... was injected... with something... I can't... get out... please help." Goku was out of breath and could barely form coherent thoughts.  
"Where are you!"

"Sanzo, I just got an odd, and well, frankly disturbing call."  
"From who?" Sanzo asked as he dried his hair.  
"Well actually, Goku."  
"What?! How the hell does he have your number?"  
"He said that he has your phone. He also said that he's locked in a closet, has been injected with something, and can't get out. The only reason I'm not still talking to him now is because I think he lost consciousness. I think we need to do something."  
"How? I don't even know where he lives, not that that's even where he is."  
"I got an address from him before he blacked out."  
"Well then we better get going. I've got plans tonight, so this better not take too long. He better be worth it Sanzo."  
"Shut the fuck up Gojyo."

"Anyone home?"  
"Man, this place is a dump. I bet you anything there are cockroaches in the sink," Gojyo stated in a disgusted manner.  
"There was no answer outside and it doesn't look like anyone is here. I hope he gave us the right address. I hope I wrote it down right." Hakkai was beginning to worry. _The boy really didn't sound well. I don't think this is a practical joke. From what Sanzo has told me, Goku doesn't seem like the joking type.  
_"There's a woman on the couch in the other room."  
"She's not breathing. Look at her arm. I wonder how long she's been using. Maybe years."  
"She ODed. GOKU! GOKU! Where the fuck is he?"  
"Hey guys, there's a really small room over here with a chair shoved under the doorknob. The creepy thing though, the center of the closet door is split open. There are splinters of wood all over the place, and it looks like there's some blood too."  
Sanzo rushed into the room and his heart sank faster than an anchor in water. _Goku!_ They quickly remove the chair and open the closet to find Goku curled in a tight ball clutching Sanzo's phone. Hakkai checked for Goku's pulse.  
"Its weak and erratic, but still there. His breathing isn't very strong either. We better get the paramedics here or he won't last very long." They called 911 and shortly after the papamedics rushed Goku off to a hospital.  
Hakkai glanced over at Sanzo. He had blood on his shirt from holding Goku while they waited for the paramedics. He had a dazed, almost sad, look on his face.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright; we found him in time. They'll take good care of him."  
"Whatever. Any moron who gets himself into that kind of situation deserves to die."

Goku finished his hospital meal feeling deeply unsatisfied. Not only was it not enough food, but it tasted awful too. He would have pestered the nurse for more food, but after only three days of consciousness, the nurse already hated him. Three days and all he ever did was ask for more food. He never complained about any pain; it was always food. The nurse longed for those twelve days when Goku was unconscious.  
_**KNOCK, KNOCK  
**_"Hey."  
"Sanzo!" Goku propped himself up. "What are you doing here?" Sanzo shrugged and entered the room, but only by a few steps.  
"I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by. You okay?" Sanzo was doing his best to avoid eye contact, and feign non-interest.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. [growl] I wish they'd feed me more though."  
"Right. I've heard hospital food sucks, so I got you something on my way. It's a meatball sandwich." Sanzo ran a hand through his hair as he passed the bag of food off to Goku, an unconscious, nervous habit.  
"Oh, wow!!! I love these things. Did you get it at the corner of fifth and market? They have the absolute best."  
Sanzo was getting agitated as Goku rambled about the different places to get meatball sandwiches. _This is too fucking weird. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't care. I just... need to make sure that he will be okay, for my own peace of mind. And then get the hell out of here.  
_"Goku! What are you going to do now...that your mother's dead?"  
"Oh," Goku's mood dropped like a ton of bricks. "Well, social services said that since I'm going to be 18 in two months, there's no point in trying to find some obscure relative or even a foster parent. I'll be made a ward of the court and live in a group home. On the upside, I won't have to spend that much time at the home because I get to work with the police identifying drug dealers and other people who came to the apartment. They said they might even let me do some undercover work, which would be **so** cool! And I still have therapy. Oh... but I guess I've missed a lot of tutoring. I don't know if or when I'll be back." Goku was truly worried. It hadn't occurred to him that Sanzo may be screwed now that Goku wasn't attending the program.  
"Whatever. I was assigned a new student last week. The school is assuming you won't return. I just wanted to make sure you weren't still fucked up." Sanzo turned to leave and was almost out the door, but then hesitated. _What the hell, why not?_ Sanzo turned back and walked all the way over to Goku's bed. He leaned over and kissed Goku on forehead. "Call me when you turn 18 in two months." _WTF?!?! I thought he hated me._

Therapy Session: "I don't get it. I thought Sanzo hated me. But there he was. He came to the hospital to see me, and he was **civil**. He didn't yell. I don't even think he insulted me. And then he was about to leave, but he turned back around. He came up to my bed and **KISSED** me on the forehead! And then he said to call him when I turn 18! I couldn't believe it. I didn't say anything and he just left. What do you think it means? Could he really like me? Why do I have to wait till I'm 18? Is it because he's older than me? I guess if anything were to happen between us now that would be, like, statutory rape. But does he actually think something like that could happen between us? Oh God, it's making my stomach upset just thinking about it. I'm excited and terrified at the same time. I like Sanzo but I never thought anything like this would ever happen. What's he thinking? What's he expecting? I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Relax Goku. The only way to find out is to ask Sanzo in two months. Until then, there is no point in worrying."

Two months seemed to last an eternity for Goku. Not that he was bored or anything, but the anticipation was killing him. To try to get his mind off time, Goku threw himself into other activities. He doubled his involvement with the police department, giving statements that lead to 9 arrests. Now all Goku would have to do is testify when the hearings took place, but Goku really wasn't worried at this point. He had other things on his mind. Goku continued his intensive therapy sessions, working on assertiveness, self-confidence, and the merging of his two personalities. At the urging of his therapist, Goku also studied for and passed his General Education Diploma test. Now there was no reason for Goku to be concerned with returning to school. He had his diploma!

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. What am I doing here? I should have called first. Sanzo said give him a call, not show up unannounced at his apartment. Oh crap, what do I do? I guess I just knock. Come on Goku, you can do it. It will be fine. Sanzo will be glad to see you. JUST DO IT!  
_"Yeah, what do you want?"  
_Shit. That's not Sanzo. Who is this guy? Did I get the wrong apartment? Maybe Sanzo has moved on. He already has a boyfriend. He didn't want to wait for me. Or worse, he had a boyfriend the entire time and he was just trying to be considerate. He wanted me to call him in two months so he knew I was alright, but he doesn't actually care for me in that way.  
_"Umm... Is Sanzo home?" The man gave Goku the once over. He was clearly skeptical. "Yeah sure. Come on in."  
"Hey Sanzo, there's a munchkin here to see you. I didn't know you were into pint size," Gojyo teased as he sat down at the table.  
"Fuck off Gojyo. I thought I said 'give me a call,'" Sanzo stated as he sat reading the newspaper at the table.  
"Yeah, well... you did, but I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I'd come see you instead."  
"Nothing else to do?!?! It's a Friday night. Go out with friends kid. Get drunk and get laid." Goku looked at the redhead, glanced at Sanzo still reading the paper, then back at the redhead. "I don't have any friends. And I don't drink. I'm only 18."  
"No friends?!?! Where the hell did you find this kid Sanzo?"  
"High school. Oh, and this ignorant fool is Sha Gojyo. He's the one who found you in the closet."  
"Oh,... um... thanks?"  
"Yeah, no problem kid. Why don't you have a seat? You look kind of funny standing there. Long and lanky, kind of like a monkey. Even though you're short, you seem to have abnormally long arms and legs. I guess that means your torso is abnormally short to keep you at that height. I wonder what else is disproportionate on you."  
"Hey, that's not very nice."  
"What do you mean not nice? I'm just making observations."  
"Really? Fine, I think you look like a cockroach with your hair like that. You've got two antennas coming out of your head and your red hair matches the color of a cockroach's back perfectly." Goku glanced at Sanzo again. He was still reading his newspaper. _Sanzo obviously doesn't want me here. He's back to his cold self. I should have never come. __What was I thinking?_ "I guess I'll just leave now." Goku spun around toward the door and almost collided with Hakkai.  
"Whoa, careful there. We wouldn't want to ruin the cake, would we?" Goku stared at the man. He was beaming. Goku had never seen someone with a bigger (genuine) smile on their face. "You'll have to make a wish and blow out the candles." Goku frowned, then looked down at the cake the man was holding. It was a birthday cake with two candles in it: a one and an eight. _It's for me?_ Goku looked back up at the man in confusion. "Well it is your birthday, isn't it? That's what Sanzo said. That's why we were expecting you."  
Goku turned back around to look at Sanzo who was still reading his paper. Hakkai just kept talking, "I wasn't sure what kind of cake you like so I made chocolate, vanilla, angle food, and bunt. And just in case you don't like cake, I also made apple pie, lemon-meringue pie, and chocolate chip cookies."  
"That all sounds great 'Kai." Gojyo had gotten up and was wrapping his arms around Hakkai's waist. _Well, I guess neither of them are with Sanzo._ "Can I have some of the lemon-meringue pie, 'Kai."  
"Of course, but you'll have to wait until after dinner. You'll stay won't you Goku?"  
"Umm..." Goku glanced back at Sanzo. This time Sanzo was watching him. "Sure."

Dinner was on the verge of being a complete disaster. It was a war zone. Goku and Gojyo bickered the entire time, calling each other names and fighting over food. Hakkai didn't say much. He just watched the antics with a huge grin on his face. _I think Goku will be good for Sanzo. He needs a little lightheartedness and play in his life._ Sanzo, on the other hand, scowled the entire time throwing in threats here and there that if the two didn't stop he would kill both of them. And he'd do it slowly and personally through strangulation.  
"Maybe you should see my therapist. She's really good at helping me work those feelings out. She could help you too."  
"Shut the fuck up."  
After dinner they decided to play a few hands of poker. Sanzo would not allow Goku and Gojyo to sit next to each other, not that it helped. The two still threw verbal assaults at each other and kicked under the table.  
"Well, I've had quite enough excitement for one night. I think I will retire for the evening. Once again, happy birthday Goku. I hope you enjoyed yourself."  
"Very much, thank you."  
"Did you care to join me Gojyo?" Gojyo looked up from trying to peek at Goku's cards and gave his trademark smirk. "Of course hon. I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Sanzo and Goku watched the two walk down the hall and heard their door click shut.  
"No way those two are getting any sleep for at least two hours, probably closer to four."  
"How come? It doesn't take that long to get ready for bed." Sanzo stared at Goku, almost in disbelief. And then it clicked, "Ohhhh. Okay then. Ummm... hmm."  
Sanzo couldn't help but smile. _How the hell can someone actually be that naive? With everything he's been through in life already, he's still such a child. Well maybe I can help teach him a few things._ "You'll stay the night won't you?" _Oh, fuck. Umm... fuck. Is he, I mean, does he...? Oh, what do I do? What do I say? This is want I want, what I've been waiting for, but I don't want to screw it up._ Goku tried several times to say something, but nothing came out. Sanzo watched in amusement as Goku's jaw moved up and down in silence and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. "That will be a very useful action, but I think we would get the full benefit back in my room." Goku's eyes bulged out as he watched Sanzo head down the hall. A moment later Goku scrambled after him, "Hey Sanzo, I have to be at the police station at 8:30 tomorrow morning." "Don't worry about it."

Goku walked into the police station nearly three hours late.  
"Goku! It's 11:40. You're late! Where have you been?" A huge grin spread across Goku's face. "I just had the best night of my entire life."  
"Well, you turned 18. I expected you to do some partying since you're an adult now, but you're still really late. Out of curiosity, what did you end up doing?"  
"What'd I do? I did my new boyfriend." If possible, Goku's grin grew even wider.

* * *

Wow! So, do you ever get this idea and you write it down, and as you're writing, it creates another idea? And the whole processes repeats until you have a ton of ideas written down? Well that's what this started as. First it was half a page; next thing I knew it was over 13 pages.


End file.
